


The First Step into Forever

by HoneyBee95



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Armageddon, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Begging, Bingo, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Consent, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Strength Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Hand Jobs, Holy Water (Good Omens), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lovesickness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Content, Shy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Swearing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), armegeddid'nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: The morning after the First Day of The Rest Their Lives, Aziraphale contemplates his own coyness in their relationship, wanting to thank Crowley for his services from the night before...Part of the 2021 Good Omens NSFW Bingo: Cuddling and Snuggling.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	The First Step into Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, Gals and Pals! This is a piece I've written for the Good Omens NSFW 2021 Bingo: Cuddling and Snuggling.  
> First and foremost, I want to thank [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/works) for beta reading this piece. Go check them out!!! They are amazing! Also the NSFW Writers of the Bingo who helped me iron out the final kinks.
> 
> I won't lie, I'm actually not that experienced when it comes to writing NSFW, so any flaws in "the mechanics" are all me. I worked really hard on this piece and I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> The next piece I'll be working on won't be GO-based, but rather a chapter for my Black Panther piece 'All The Stars'. I'm also considering creating either a GO or a Black Panther E-Zine...
> 
> For now, only time will tell.

It was a lovely day in Soho. 

Outside, the sky was an endless blue. Birds sang to the tune of the Sunday traffic and the click of heels from the street below. As tall London buses started, stopped and hissed at pedestrians, pausing in front of the window at the top of the Soho bookshop. Dust rising from the square of light on the plush red carpet. 

Aziraphale looked at all this, but saw none of it. The change of night to day another one of the aspects of Her great creation, a constant cycle that took out the old and ushered in the new, the phases marked by weather, climate and occasionally fashion. Not that it made any difference to the celestial. Or the ethereal for that matter. They were constant. A ceaseless reminder of the infinite possibilities of creation. Even if they changed corporation, even if they went back to their true forms. They would always remain the same. 

At least, that was how it was supposed to be. 

If there was one thing Aziraphale was sure of, one could always sense when change was in the air. It really was a beautiful day, but between the night before and now, all of these gifts seemed to matter far less than usual. There was no Heaven or Hell here, only them. “Their Side” as Crowley had called it. They’d toasted to that, the world, their world. Drinking and eating until the evening, finally stumbling into the bookshop together all limbs and lips.

The night had been filled with twisted shapes, sharp noises and the creak of bed and floorboard. His own voice becoming raw to the pulse of Crowley’s hips, winding down finally to a lull of whispered promises and confessions of love. Crowley went on to fall asleep after that, holding him tightly as he watched the intricate shapes Crowley’s face made in the hours after.

Aziraphale winced as he buried himself deep beneath the covers of the bed. The pleasant ache and the cool damp spots a comforting reminder of the events from the night before. Yes, nothing had changed in a physical sense, but something had changed within _him_ . Crowley had loved him from the beginning, that much was clear now, how he had missed it, he did not know. He was _made_ of love. 

Or was it willful ignorance.

The lingering looks, the clandestine meetings, the gifts, the books...he’d rescued his books.

And yet, he could not bring himself to believe it. He’d known by the 40’s he was in love with his enemy and only reconciled it when he’d given Crowley the Holy Water. By that point, he'd already accepted that there was no way Crowley would ever reciprocate those feelings. And if it meant potentially being the cause of his death, he would spend as much time with him in some semblance of shared emotion, protecting him from the shadows.

Things were going to be different now. In the hours that Crowley had been asleep, he’d made that decision. He loved him and he felt the same way in kind. Crowley had waited 6000 years for him. He, on the other hand, barely made it past 100. He’d held back on so many things in the time they’d known one another and now, he would no longer hold himself back. One of the strangest things about being an Angel was the contradiction of love. All things could love and all things should receive it in turn, yet Heaven was adamant that Demons could and should not love. That was the beauty of their relationship in a sense. It was what drew him to Crowley in the first place. Love wrapped itself around Crowley’s corporation like fire to light. 

His breathing was lighter now.

‘Crowley?

‘ziraphale,’

‘Are you awake?’

The slender arms that held him pulled him closer. The pad of a thumb stroking his arm, pressing a searing kiss between his shoulder blades, pulling back to graze the area with a sharp tooth. The bed shuddered at the low timbre of Crowley’s laugh, echoing as a long leg lifted, going around his waist and pressing between Aziraphale’s thighs, locking him in place; the length of his effort pressing unabashedly against his buttocks.

‘Mhm yeah, I am.’ Crowley rubbed his arm, nuzzling into the cleft of Aziraphale’s neck. A chaste kiss pressed against his cheek ‘You were amazing yesterday’ his lips brushed against his ear, hot air gracing the curve and then cooling. ‘So tight and eager for me. You were practically begging for my cock in that tight cunt of yours’ he nibbled on his ear ‘or was it arse?’ he growled, biting down. Aziraphale gasped, whining as hot pleasure raced through him. ’You like to play coy but I know you, Aziraphale. You wanted this, _me_ , for a long time, didn’t you?’ his grip grew tighter, beneath the covers, Crowley found his effort, teasing it.

‘Crowley, stop’

He stilled, withdrawing.

‘What is it?’

Aziraphale rose, untangling himself from the arms that held him, a soft squeal rising from the floorboards as he shifted his weight, to observe the being that lay at his side. The nest of red glowed in the light. Beneath, a treasure of twin copper disks gazed up at him through thick lashes. His chest dusted in fine red hair, rising and falling in time with every breath he took. His back marred with primal pink lines. 

Aziraphale's lips were suddenly very, very dry.

‘I wanted to say thank you, for last night that is. And even, everything that happened between us before’ he found Crowley’s hands beneath the covers, his thumbs brushing the small joints, before the knuckles, after the nails. ‘And -’ Aziraphale swallowed, continuing to look at their hands.

‘and?’

Aziraphale’s teeth dug into the bed of his lip. A mess of nerves bubbling in his stomach.

‘Well, my dear, you took such good care of me. You always have and you've never asked anything of me for it’ He looked into his lovers eyes, finding his nerve and settling into it.

‘it’s only fair that I do the same for you.’ 

‘What would you like to do?’

‘Lie back for me, dearest’

Crowley took his hands away. Lying back against the pillows.

‘Raise your hands up - no, not like that. Yes, yes against the bed’

‘Anything else you want to tell me, Aziraphale?’

‘I - I want you to look at me, and -’

Aziraphale climbed over him, straddling him with his knees on either side of his slim hips. His palms and fingers sliding within Crowleys and locking in place. High from where he knelt, Crowley was a vision. Pressed against the pillows his hair was a shock of crimson, red ringlets spread around his face. His hands locked with his own in surrender, as he gazed up at him with abandon. Their efforts touched.

‘Just relax’

Aziraphale moved against him. His length sliding back, then slowly gliding forward. A tentative series of motions settling to the rhythm of his hips. Pulling back, then forward, their shafts pressed together, unmoving, by the firm swell of his belly.

Crowley hissed beneath him, bucking up, the building pressure tantalising, eager for more. Aziraphale held him firmly, his groin pushing down against him to dip and then grind against the man beneath him, their cocks rubbing against one another. Herculean strength keeping him in place. Crowley whimpered, throwing his head back.

‘Look at me, dearest’ 

He obeyed, lips parted and cheeks flushed, his brown pupils blown wide against the gold of his sclera; adoration written into his infernal features. Embarrassment threatened to overwhelm Aziraphale, as he caught sight of the shadow of his reflection in Crowley’s eyes. He wondered, absently, if this was how he’d looked the night before.

‘ _Fuck_ , Aziraphale’ 

He rolled against him, a choked off cry leaving Crowley’s lips.

‘Yes, my dear?’

‘Kiss me’ Aziraphale shook his head, biting the bottom of his lip, hips grinding. Crowley whimpered. ‘Aziraphale, _kiss me_ ’. Aziraphale leaned forward, the full weight of his body stretching over him, lips brushing, then withdrawing to rise back to his original position, hitting that same sweet spot. Crowley's eyes rolled, pleasure gripping his core.

‘Aziraphale’ he whined, desperate ‘stop being a fuckin’ _tease_ ’

‘Mm, I don’t think so. That was a pleasure you didn't afford me last night’ Crowley’s breath juddered ‘you bloody _bastard_ \- ngk!’ he cried out, a thrust well aimed. Against his belly, Aziraphale could feel the cool mess of precum spreading between them, the slow drag of their balls rolling against one another.

Somehow, without realising, his hands were in Crowley’s hair, cradling his head, thick thumbs brushing his cheeks. Even Crowley’s hands were no longer above his head, they now held Aziraphale’s arse cheeks, squeezing them. ‘Angel, please, I’m begging you’

‘You should beg more’

‘Aziraphale, kiss me, please’

That’s what he wanted to hear. Aziraphale leaned into Crowley’s arms, burying himself into his hot embrace, snuggling into him, his arms sliding under his armpits, beneath his shoulders, to then hold his hair tangled face again, pressing his lips against his lovers.

Crowley was close, he could feel it. A delicious moan leaving his chest, to rise through to his throat, and sync with Aziraphale’s own groan of satisfaction.

‘Aziraphale, fuck, I -’

He rolled, angling his hips sharply, pressing down against Crowley. He was so close. He could feel the firm swell of his own cock against Crowley’s, the hot pit of desire rising in succession with each rapid stroke. His forehead touched Crowley’s. ‘Say my name’ he whispered, feeling the waves of his own release, ‘say it so I know you're mine.’ Crowley heaved, bucking in quick succession, unable to control his corporation as pleasure took over, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. 

‘Fuck, Azira -’

He came before he could finish.

Crowley groaned beneath him as his release was rolled out of him by the twist of Aziraphales hips. Aziraphale could feel the slick warmth of his release as it coated their bellies. Beneath him, Crowley was spent, whining with his head thrown back. Aziraphale rose and ground down. The bed squealing and Crowley whimpering at the friction. ‘I didn’t hear you, my love’ he rocked against his softening cock, ‘It would seem that you don’t really care about me,’ ‘I do!’ Crowley cried, seemingly struggling for air as Aziraphale continued to rock. ‘Please, I -’ he moaned, lifting a hand from Aziraphales arse, sliding it between their bellies to milk his dick. Aziraphale hissed at the touch. He began to jerk him off to roll of Aziraphale's hips. 

‘Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Aziraphale!’

The sound of his name was pure pleasure in and off itself. Not, Angel, or Principality or something else entirely. The sound of his name on the Demon’s lips was enough to set him off. Aziraphale came with a shout, burying himself into the crook of Crowley’s neck, feeling his release being wrung out by the twist of Crowley’s fist. They lay in one another's embrace, panting. Aziraphale rolled off of him, not bothering with the mess as he lay his head on Crowley’s stomach, the rise and fall an alluring comfort. 

‘Fuck _me_ , so much for playing coy’

Aziraphale let a blush break through at last, moving over to rest his head on the Demon’s shoulder. ‘I don’t really know what came over me’ ‘Sexual repression’ Crowley offered, ‘or 6000 years of blue balls for me’

‘Crowley!’ 

He growled, holding Aziraphale in his vice-like grip, drawing him closer, ‘either way, I want more of that’ 

Crowley’s lips pressed firmly against Aziraphale’s, pushing him into the covers and into oblivion. 

The sounds they made belting, a hymn to the Sunday Soho traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find, follow and support me here: [link](https://linktr.ee/HoneyBee95).


End file.
